Let's put it this way
by selene15
Summary: (Kleine Entschädigung für die Leute die auf Guardian Angel warten) Harry will unbedingt etwas von Draco hören.Aber was? DMHP Slash!
1. Let's put it this way

Titel: Let's put it this way.  
  
Autor: selene  
  
Teil: 1/1  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Email: selene-chan@web.de  
  
Disclaimer: Nix mir, keine Copyright Verletzung, keine Geldmache.  
  
Kommentar: Man kommt sich am Anfang schön blöd vor, und einige werden mich dafür verfluchen aber nehmts mit Humor ^______^ Aus Lust und Laune entstanden ^______^  
  
Danksagung: Meinem Engel cristall (kennen und lieben wir sie nicht alle?! XD)  
  
Widmung: cristall, ich denke sie weiss warum:  
  
Ich will das Bild  
  
Vom Tag mit dir  
  
Wie eine Katze  
  
Ihre Jungen  
  
Am Nacken nimmt  
  
Mit sanftem Biss  
  
In meine Stille  
  
Tragen.  
  
('Erinnern', Christoph Wilhelm Aigner)  
  
~°~°~°~ ~°~°~ ~°~  
  
~°~°~°~**~°~°~°~  
  
"Sag es."  
  
"Was 'sagen'?"  
  
"Du weisst was ich meine, Drake. Sag es endlich."  
  
"Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung wovon du sprichst, Potter."  
  
"Tu nicht so."  
  
"Mal ganz ehrlich, Potty...warst du zu lange in der Sonne?!"  
  
"Hör auf rumzualbern und sag es mir endlich, Draco!"  
  
"Ich denk' nicht dran."  
  
Ein siegessicheres Grinsen.  
  
"Aha! Du weißt also sehr wohl was ich meine!"  
  
"Nein, ich hab keine Ahnung."  
  
"Hast du wohl, sonst könntest du mir nicht sagen, dass ich es vergessen soll!"  
  
"Du sollst lediglich dieses kindische Hin und Her sein lassen."  
  
"Das müsste gar nicht sein, wenn du mir endlich die Antwort geben würdest, Draco!"  
  
"Auf welche Frage?"  
  
Ein theatralisch, verzweifeltes Seufzen.  
  
"Dracoooo."  
  
Ein grinsen.  
  
"Jaaa?""Das ist nicht lustig, hör auf zu grinsen!"  
  
"Doch, ich finde das recht amüsant."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Draco!!!"  
  
Grinsen.  
  
"Ja, bitte??!!"  
  
"Jetzt sag es endlich!"  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
Ein aufgebrachtes Schnauben.  
  
"Na das du mi-" Ein leiser, erschrockener Aufschrei.  
  
"Wie war das, Potter? Das hab ich nicht ganz mitbekommen."  
  
"Hör endlich auf so selbstsicher zu grinsen und denk ja nicht das ich diesmal nachgebe! Diesmal wirst DU es als Erster sagen!"  
  
"Was 'sagen'?!"  
  
"DRACO!!!"  
  
Ein leises Auflachen.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Du-gehst-mir-auf-die-Nerven!!!"  
  
"Ich könnte jetzt sagen das es mir Leid tut, aber das wäre schlichtweg gelogen."  
  
"Und da du ja sooo ein wahrheitsliebender Mensch bist....."  
  
"Exakt."  
  
"wenn das so ist, dann kannst du mir ja auch sagen was ich hören will!"  
  
"Wieso das?"  
  
"Na, weil es die Wahrheit ist!"  
  
"Aha und wie kommst du zu dieser glorreichen Schlussfolgerung, Potter?!"  
  
"Weil du sonst nicht auf mir liegen würdest."  
  
"... ... ..."  
  
"Und weil du sonst nicht durch meine Haare streichen würdest."  
  
"..Vielleicht spiel ich ja nur mit dir?!"  
  
"Nein, tust du nicht."  
  
"Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"  
  
"Weil du es gestern Nacht sehr ernst meintest."  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Das du mich liebst- "  
  
Ein Aufklatschen erklingt, als er seine Hand gegen seine Stirn schlägt und ein ergebendes Seufzen.  
  
"Wie schaffst du es jedes Mal wieder, das ich es VOR dir ausspreche?!"  
  
Ein leichtes Grinsen.  
  
"Ich kenn dich zu gut."  
  
Sanfte Lippen die sich auf seine legen.  
  
"...ich hasse dich, Draco."  
  
"Ja, ja. Ich liebe dich auch, Harry." 


	2. Zu 'Guardian Angel'

Es tut mir wirklich sooooo Leid das 'Guardian Angel' so lange braucht! Ich werde noch gleich einen zweiten One-shot hochladen als zweite Entschädigung und hoffe ihr seit mir nicht allzu böse! Aber die Autoren unter euch kennen das doch sicher:  
  
Die Story ist groß angelegt und wird demnach auch sehr lang (wahrscheinlich) Und nach und nach verliert man die Story aus den Augen und fängt an noch andere Fanfictions zu schreiben, was aber wiederrum bedeutet das die eine Fic links liegen bleibt.  
  
Ich brauche erst mal wieder Zeit mich in die Story wieder einzufinden, damit ich da dran weiter arbeiten kann. *hoffe das das schnell passiert, nicht umgebracht werden will*  
  
Und ein liebes Dankeschön an die Leser die Guardian Angel trotz der Verzögerungen (alles die dumme Autoren Schuld *schäm*) noch lesen und auch fleißig Kommentare schreiben!  
  
Danke, ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir und den Storys weiter erhalten ^______^  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
selene 


End file.
